Angel
by Purity's Tears
Summary: Mimi dies of hypothermia. Will there be mimato 4 ever?
1. conclusion

Author's Note: This fic is another Mimato. In season one. Before they defeat Piedmon. ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
"I'm hungry" said Mimi. "Than eat something" scowled Tai very annoyed. "Fine. But if I eat poison berrries it's your fault" she yelled. Tai ignored her. "I don't have time for a spoiled brat like you!" he said. "Why do you have to be so mean Tai!" Mimi yelled. She burst into tears and ran into the woods. "Mimi wait!" yelled Sora. "She'll come back." said Tai. "But she might get lost." said T.K. "Don't worry T.K. she won't get lost" said Sora. "I hope so" thought Matt.  
  
Mimi ran through the thick woods as fast as her legs would take her. She was running and crying at the same time. She finally stopped when she got to the shore of a lake.There she sank to her knees anf cried until she fell asleep. When she woke up the moon was up in the sky. She sighed and sat up."They all hate me now." she said to herself. "But worst of all Matt probably thinks I'm snotty and whiny. Even worse how will I find my way back?" she asked herself. She sat still for a minute and than decided she was going to swim across the lake. Than she would be closer to Piedmon's castle. Than she would meet up with the rest of them. But the lake was at least a mile long. She would never make it. But she had to. She had to start right now.   
  
She took off her pink dress and under it was her pink bathing suit.She Put her clothes in her bag and dove into the lake. The water was freezing but she had to keep swimming. She swam for hours than she reached the tiny island that marked halfway. Tired, exhausted and cold she pulled herself ashore and layed there panting. Than the tears started to come again. The tears of sadness. She missed her mom, her dad. She missed being with a group she missed Sora. But most of all she missed Matt. She was sure she was going to die out here all alone, cold and miserable.  
  
The next day was raining. She was cold and hungry. She shivered with fear and hunger. Despite her condition she dove into the water. She swam and wished she could stop. But there was no turning back. She swam until there was no strength left in her body. "One more stroke" she kept telling herself. But shore seemed farther away than ever.With one last stroke she used the last of her energy and went under.  
  
She could hear voices. They sounded so familiar. "Hypothermia..." she heard Joe say. Where was she? "Is she dead?" asked a small little girl's voice.Kari. They were all talking. But how did they find her? Wasn't she dead. "Quick! Get a blanket!" said Sora. She managed to open her eyes. "Wha..." she managed to say. It hurt to talk. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move. "Mimi! Are you okay?" asked Sora.Mimi couldn't answer. She just couldn't stay awake. She slipped into darkness again.  
  
Weird. This was totally weird. She was in a white place. She looked down at herself. White dress. Was this heaven? Was she dead? All of a sudden a green light surrounded her. She drifted down to the Digital World. She floated over head where the Digidestined were sleeping. She was flying! But that was impossible. Than that meant that she was an angel! But how? Was she dead?She saw the sleeping figures. But one was sitting up she "flew" over to him. She saw he was sitting beside her. It was Matt. He was crying. "Please Mimi, don't die on me. I've liked you for the longest time. Please just open your eyes." he said. And right than she realized how I felt about him. I wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to comfort his hurt. She wanted to kiss him. She wished She could open my eyes. Just for him. Only for him.I floated down next to him. "Who's there?" he asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's just me."she said softly. He turned left and right, than finally he looked behind him and saw her. A floating angel that he could see through. "M-Mimi?" he asked both amazed and scared and the same time. "Yeah, it's me." she said softly. "But your down here" he said looking at her body. Mimi was wrapped in blankets. He stared at it for the longest time. Than he started to cry again. "No" he whispered. "No, it can't be. It just can't" She felt sorry for him. Mimi patted his shoulder and began rising in the air again. "Mimi wait!" he yelled at me. She wished she could.  
  
"Matt, what's your problem?" asked Tai getting up. He rubbed his eyes. "Have you been crying?" he asked. "It's all your fault." he said. "What?" asked Tai. "Don't play dumb.It's your fault Mimi's dead and you know it. If you hadn't been such a stuck up jerk than she wouldn't have run away."he said coldly. "Hey Matt I didn't........." he said. "Shut up!" yelled Matt. This woke up all the sleeping Digidestined. "What's going on?" asked Izzy. "What's wrong Matt?" asked T.K. "Stay out of it T.K." said Matt warningly. "What's your problem man! I didn't know she was going to be stupid and jump in a lake just because I told her to eat something!" Tai retorted. "You take that back! She's not stupid!" said Matt. "Fine! Than your stupid!" said Tai. "Shut up!"yelled Matt jumping on Tai. "Stop Tai! You said you wouldn't fight anymore!" said Kari. "You want a piece of me Yomato!" said Tai using Matt's full name to aggravate him. "Bring it on Taichi!" said Matt. Mimi watched what was going on from overhead. "Oh no. This is terrible." said Mimi. She faded away and reappeared in front of the whole group.  
  
"Stop!" she said. Her voice echoed heavenly through the woods. "Mimi?" asked T.K. "That's my name" she said forcing a smile. "Mimi." said Matt letting go of Tai's neck. "You have to stop fighting." she said her tears glistening in the light of dawn. "But Mimi I miss you so much." said Matt. "I know but....I can't stay." she said. Matt reached his haned out to touch her. His hand right through her. "I'm sorry." she said rising up again. When she floated about two feet above the ground she started glowing with a beautiful blue light. Matt started glowing with a green light. Than Mimi began to disappear. "No!" said Matt. "Goodbye Matt" she said as she dissolved. Matt sank to his knees. Tai put his arm around him. "Not again" said Matt. Than they heard a noise behind them. "Matt?"  
  
  
To Be Continued............  
  



	2. A Hundred Times

They all spun around and saw Mimi opening her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked weakly. "Mimi!" yelled Matt rushing ot her side. He gathered her up in his arms. "Oh Mimi the most amazing thing happened!" said Matt releasing her. "What?" she said."Have you been crying?" she asked. "Oh Mimi that's not important! Yoo're alive!" he exclaimed. She smiled. Than her happy face turned glumb. "What?" he asked. "I want to tell you something." she said. "Not here. Not now." she said. "Why?" he asked. Mimi looked at all the other digidestined. "Oh" said Matt."Hey Mimi it won't matter. Matt's already proposed his love to you."said Tai. Mimi turned to Matt. He was looking at the ground blushing. "Mimi I...." he started. "Shhh." she said. She came close to him and whispered in his ear "I crossed the lake for you Yamato. I would do it a hundred times for you. I love you." when she pulled away everyone was looking at her and she just giggled.  
  
  
the end!^_~ 


End file.
